


Akiko

by The_Gamer



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Akiko is the son of Shigure and Akito. Somehow he is born God taking the power from Akito. How will Fruits Basket change based on this one little shift? Read and find out! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Akiko Sohma was Akito Sohma's son. Who was his father? None other than Shigure. God had given birth to God and now that God was five years old.

Akiko peered into the bedroom of his home while hiding behind the wall. She was still there and he wasn't happy. She hadn't seen him yet he'd hidden when she'd come in last night and was hiding now. But he watched as Yuki helped her open the window suddenly there was a big hole in the roof and an orange haired teen was standing between the girl and Yuki.

Akiko blushed. He knew this was the cat on sight and he couldn't help but thinking that the cat was very cute. In a flash his daddy was standing behind him a finger to his lips then Daddy, Yuki and the orange haired boy were all animals and the girl was panicking. While she raced around Akiko went to the phone and called the Main House.

"Hatori-Tousan?" He said, softly into the phone. "A girl...A girl is here and she made them transform."

'I will be by your side soon.' Hatori replied. 'Hide if you must but try not to be scared and cry. I'm coming.'

Akiko hung up and hid he didn't want the girl to see him. He was a very shy person and didn't like strangers but he was worried after Gure-tousan, Yuki and the cat. He stayed hidden and tried not cry until the closet where he was hiding was open. He looked up at the four men and girl with tears in his eyes and held his arms up. Not his Gure-tousan, or his Tori-tousan, not even to Yuki. No he held his arms up to the cat.

Kyo swallowed roughly and picked him up cuddling the small boy close to his chest and holding him sacurly. The child sniffled and hid his head. Kyo was at a loss he had no idea what to do. How was he supposed to comfort his tiny little God?

"Your name." Yuki hissed at him. "Tell him your name."

"I'm Sohma Kyo." Kyo told the boy in his arms. "I'm the Cat. We've never met before have we?"

Akiko looked up at Kyo his face red and tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"I'm..." Akiko said, his voice was soft and he looked scared to talk. "S-Sohma Akiko."

"Akiko." Kyo repeated with a nod staring into the child's grey eyes. "it's nice to meet you."

Kyo went to kiss Akiko's black hair but Akiko shook his head and touched his lips.

"Here." Akiko said.

Kyo froze but then pecked the little boy's lips as ordered. Akiko buried his head in Kyo's chest.

"Well, now that is interesting." Shigure said, happily. "You see, Kyo, Tohru, Akiko is my son and the Head of Sohma family."

"Eh." The girl, the now named Tohru cried. "But he's too little to be the Head of Sohma Family. "

"Well, his mother is actually the Head of Sohma family but she's very sickly and he is an only child." Shigure said, as he lead the way to the living room. "Leaving him the only heir. He's a very shy little boy that's why he's been hiding. "

"He called me over because this girl saw you transform." Hatori finally spoke. "Should I erase her memory, Akiko?"

Akiko peeked out from Kyo's chest he was now sitting in the teen's lap.

"Can you cook?" He asked Tohru.

"Yes, I can." She beamed.

"Can you clean?"

"I'm very good at that."

"Can you wash Akiko's clothes?"

"If you want me to." Tohru kept smiling.

Akiko studied her.

"If you tell anyone Akiko'll have Tori-Tousan wipe your memory." Akiko said, "Now make Sashimi for dinner."

"That sounds delicious." Tohru said, thoughtfully. "You know I was just thinking I wanted Sashimi myself."

Shigure and Hatori thought Akiko's reasons for letting Tohru stay were cute. Yuki thought he was being selfish but was thankful and as for Kyo he was wondering what he was doing with a small little God sitting in his lap clinging to him like a life line. He had no idea what was going on but one look into those grey eyes stopped him from storming off or demanding to know what was going on. He could feel it this child was his God.

Tohru it seemed remembered that she had to go to school and left with a promise of making Akiko's Sashimi when she returned. Yuki left shortly after.

"Kyo will stay here with Akiko for always." Akiko declared. "Kyo will never leave Akiko's side."

Hatori and Shigure both sweatdropped. This seemed oddly familiar. They needed to nip this in the butt quickly.

"Now, sweetie." Shigure said, taking his son. "You can't do that to Kyo."

"Akiko is God! Akiko can do whatever Akiko wants." Akiko replied.

Shigure sighed.

"That is true, Akiko, but Kyo has a life to live too. He has to go to school and train at the dojo and make friends but he'll always come home to Akiko." Shigure tried to explain.

Akiko cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Then Kyo will sleep in Akiko's room with Akiko!" Akiko declared. "Kyo belongs to Akiko!"

Kyo was beyond shocked he had no words for this.

"Kyo will marry Akiko!" Akiko yelled gearing up for a fit. "Akiko's Kyo!"

Shigure was at a lose he'd never seen his son like this before. Hatori decided to try and calm the child down after all the child thought he, Shigure, and Ayame were his parents so it was only proper for him to try and act like a father to the child as well. He tried to reason with the child but Akiko wouldn't listen. Finally, Shigure called Ayame to try and reason with Akiko.

"I want a new dress make me one, Aya-tousan." Akiko said into the phone then hung up.

Hatori and Shigure sighed in defeat.

Kyo took Akiko in his arms and hugged the child to him.

"I'll always come home to Akiko." Kyo said, mimicking Shigure's words. He didn't understand this feeling welling up inside him. He ran fingers through black hair. "I will always come home to you."

Akiko was blushing but smiling happily.

"Kyo is Akiko's husband." Akiko said, happily. "Kyo must always come home to Akiko or Akiko will be very mad and upset."

"Well, I wouldn't want that." Kyo answered.

Kyo looked around his new room and felt queasy he should have expected it to be filled to the brim with toys but everything in here looked like it belonged to a girl and hadn't Akiko demanded that Ayame make him a new dress? So he was a little boy who liked dressing as a girl? Kyo knew that at least two of the Zodiac boys did that. He spotted the futon on the floor it looked much to big for the child. He was fine with sleeping on a futon and not a bed in fact he preferred it. he had to wonder if it was because he was possessed by the cat but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was the tiny little boy clinging to his side.

"Don't you go to school?" Kyo wondered. Like he was one to talk. He'd missed the first four months of school.

"Yes." Akiko replied. "But Akiko is sick today. Akiko gets sick a lot. Tori-tousan says Akiko have a weak body. But he says that that is normal for Sohma's."

Kyo knew that it was common in the Zodiac but he also knew that it was destined that God die at a young age. Though Akito was somewhere in her 20's right and was still alive. He looked down at the child again. He placed his hand to the boy's forehead and watched him blush.

"Hmmm. You do have a fever." he said, "We should tell Hatori."

"Tori-Tousan will give me medicine." Akiko huffed puffing out his cheeks cutely. He really did look more like a girl with his black hair down to his shoulders.

True enough after being gently scolded for not calling him sooner Hatori gave Akiko medicine and ordered him to rest the rest of the day.

When Akiko woke up he was alone in bed clinging to his bunny Usa-chan. He got up rubbing his eyes and left his room pulling Usa-chan behind him. There was a loud commotion from the living room. He hid behind the wall and peeked in.

"Aya-Tousan!"

Ayame scooped Akiko up and spun him around over his head while saying how big and adorable he'd gotten. He then proceeded to give him seven new outfits and apologize that he couldn't stay that he had to get back to Mine at the shop. He kissed his head and left Shigure holding him.

"Bye, Aya-Tousan!" Akiko yawned waving.

He fell asleep again in his father's arms. When he woke next it was to the smell of food and not burning food either like he was used to smelling when Yuki or Gure-Tousan cooked but it smelled good. He ran to the living room pulling his Usa-Chan behind him. After peeking around the wall he saw Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. If Yuki was home that meant that the girl was cooking. He entered the room and took a spot at the table. It wasn't long before dinner was served.

"I heard that Akiko-san was sick today." Tohru said, smiling gently down on him. "So I made a special dessert. Make sure to save room."

"AH!" Akiko cried his eyes sparkling as he looked at his dinner. "Sashimi that's not burnt!" he tasted a bit. "Perfectly cooked Sashimi!" He two helpings before talking again. "The girl stays free of charge if she agrees to do the housework!"

"I agree!" Tohru beamed. "I love doing housework so don't worry I'll do my best!"

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said, 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'." Shigure sang. "This is the best food I've ever eaten!"

"Yeah!" Akiko cheered.

Yuki silently agreed and Kyo was too busy eating to care.

Dessert turned out to be Daifuku.

"AH!" Akiko cried again and tasted it. "THE GIRL STAYS!"

"Well, Ha-san will certainly be glad." Shigure said, as if speaking to himself. "Akiko is sure to put on some weight eating this delicious food."

"I think we all will." Kyo finally spoke.

"Kyo is not eating Daifuku?"

Kyo looked at Akiko and almost grabbed one to eat.

"Er...you see that's because...I don't like sweets..." Kyo said, awkwardly. "I know it's weird but I just don't like sweets."

"Well, that's okay." Akiko decided. "Now girl..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tohru said, "My name is Honda Tohru. Please take care of me, Akiko-sama."

Akiko blinked at her she was bowing. He could learn to like this girl he really could.

"Honda-san." He said. "There is a room on the second floor that is open. Kyo is sleeping in Akiko's room with Akiko so we have enough room. We have two bathrooms so you can have the upstairs one but Akiko may need to use it in the middle of the night. Akiko is still a little boy after all."

"Of course I completely understand." Tohru beamed. "Akiko-Sama is being very nice to me. Akiko-sama is very kind."

"Yep!" Akiko beamed. He finished his milk. "Thank you for the food!"

After that he fell asleep leaning against Kyo who sighed and carried him up to their now shared room where he set him on the futon and changed into borrowed pjs. He'd have to move his things from the Dojo over here. He joined Akiko in bed and held him he was soon asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After that he fell asleep leaning against Kyo who sighed and carried him up to their now shared room where he set him on the futon and changed into borrowed pjs. He'd have to move his things from the Dojo over here. He joined Akiko in bed and held him he was soon asleep himself.

"Good Morning, Akiko-Sama!" A bright bubbly voice woke Akiko and Kyo. "It's time to get up for school!"

Akiko sat up and glared at her. She just smiled and picked him up.

"I washed all your uniforms last night." Tohru sang happily. "Now lets get you a bath."

Akiko was soon sitting at the table in his school uniform glaring at everyone.

"What's wrong this morning, Akiko?" Shigure cooed at his son.

"She better fix Akiko a good breakfast!" Akiko yelled. " Akiko did not enjoy taking a bath this morning!"

"You don't enjoy taking a bath at all." Yuki mumbled walking into the living room it seemed as if Akiko's yelling had woken him up fully. He normally would sleep walk in the mornings. " Good morning, Miss. Honda."

"Good morning, Sohma-san." Tohru beamed serving breakfast. "Eat up, Akiko-sama you've got a big day ahead of you."

When breakfast was done Akiko got his backpack put on by Tohru and his bento was put inside along with Usa-Chan.

"Have a good day at school and be safe." Tohru called.

Akiko was walking between Kyo and Shigure holding both of their hands.

When they reached the school Shigure introduced Kyo to the teachers and told them that he might be picking Akiko up sometimes.

"KYO!" Akiko screamed, shocking everyone. Kyo froze he'd followed Shigure in leaving. He turned to see Akiko almost in tears. He quickly rushed back and picked him up. "Say goodbye properly to Akiko!"

"Have a good day, Akiko." Kyo lightly kissed Akiko's lips and set him down again. Akiko was beaming. "I'll see you when you get home!"

"Bye, Kyo! Bye, Gure-tousan!" Akiko called waving both waved back at him. "work hard!"

Akiko entered his classroom and went to his cubby where he took of his backpack and jacket leaving his puffy blue sailor hat on his head. He wore the normal sailor for a girl only with the boy's uniform shorts underneath. He then went to his desk.

"Is that your brother?" one of the teachers asked Akiko nicely. "That orange haired boy?"

"Kyo is Akiko's husband." Akiko replied, as he grabbed an orange crayon and a piece of paper and began drawing. "One day Akiko and Kyo will be married. God has declared it."

Kyo wasn't home when Akiko arrived, having been picked up by Yuki and Tohru, and neither was Shigure. Tohru set Akiko to do his practice sheets as homework while Yuki went to his 'Secret Base' promising to bring something good back for Akiko. Tohru hummed while she cleaned around the small boy. They were just sitting down to dinner when Kyo returned with his things.

"I'm home!" he called, kicking his shoes off and setting them properly next to the others.

"Welcome home, Kyo!" Kyo grunted as Akiko smashed into him.

"Welcome home, Kyo." Tohru beamed. "We're just about to eat."

Kyo set his things in the hall and followed Akiko back into the living room so they could eat.

"Where were you?" Akiko wondered. "Akiko was worried."

"I went to get my things." Kyo explained. "Oh, Shigure said, he was going to Main House to see Akito. He wont be home until tomorrow."

"Who is Akito?" Tohru asked.

"Okaasan." Akiko answered.

Tohru smiled and didn't ask any more questions. She could tell that Akiko didn't seem to want to talk about his mom and that it had made Kyo and Yuki tense up.

"Great that means it falls to me to give you a bath tonight." Yuki said, bitterly.

"No, Akiko is taking a bath with Kyo tonight." Akiko announced happily.

Kyo sighed to himself. Why was this kid obsessed with him? He didn't get it but he couldn't disobey either. He found himself with a lot of questions one in particular and he had no one to ask other than Yuki at this point. But then again...

After their bath Kyo stuck Tohru with Akiko and made use of the phone after bugging Yuki for Hatori's number. He was annoyed Yuki was standing next to him.

'Akiko, go to bed."

"Actually, this is Kyo and Yuki." Kyo moved the phone so both he and Yuki could listen.

"In that case continue. Is Akiko sick again?"

"No his teacher said he had a good day and even talked in class a bit." Yuki reported.

"My call is important." Kyo said, suddenly. "I feel the bond...when I'm around Akiko..."

"Yes, it is the same for all of us who have met him so far."

"But I was wondering that if we are feeling it with Akiko is it possible that Akito is no longer our God?" Kyo questioned.

Yuki's eyes got big.

"I was going to just ask Yuki but he hasn't been to main house in about the same amount of time as me. You're around Akito a lot so I thought I would call you."

"Akito is no longer our God." Hatori confirmed. "It is why her condition has worsened to it's current state. She is unstable because of it. The bond transfering to Akiko was a shock to all of us really but the answer to your real question is yes. Akito can no longer punish us. He can longer rule our lives. Our lives are in the hands of one tiny little five year old."

"Thank you, Hatori." Kyo said, "Just...thank you."

"Yeah." Yuki agreed.

The line went dead and Kyo hung up he felt weak with relief. He picked the phone up and dialed the first number that filled his mind.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late is Kagura home?" he asked. "It's Kyo. I can leave a message."

He quickly explained to Kagura what Hatori had confirmed. He handed the phone to Yuki when Rin began yelling apparently Kagura and Rin were doing the same as he and Yuki. Yuki was able to calm the situation down and called the others leaving messages for Kisa and Hiro. Yuki had had a hard time with Ritsu because Ritsu had gone into one of tangents he'd gotten out what he'd wanted to say and then hung up.

"Okay, everyone knows." Yuki sighed.

"Not everyone." Kyo pointed out. "We don't know how to contact Kureno."

"Why do you have to be right about that?" Yuki sighed. "Momiji or Haru?"

"I'd think Momiji could get closer to him than Haru." Kyo mumbled. "Hurry, I don't think Tohru can hold Akiko's attention much longer."

Yuki left a message this time while Kyo had to go and distract Akiko by taking him to bed. Now everyone was going to know. They were free and it was all thanks to one question from the Cat that they now knew it. Akito no longer controlled them.

Yuki went to his room and cried for the first time in a long time.

Kyo cried silently as he held a sleeping Akiko that night.

Both were thinking the same thing. They wouldn't be imprisoned anymore.

The next day was Saturday.

Tohru woke them again and got glared out but she didn't force Akiko to take a bath for which Akiko was grateful. He was soon up, dressed and sitting at breakfast. Then Tohru and Yuki were seeing him and Kyo off to a turn where they had to part to reach their schools. Kyo took Akiko to his grade school and was just about to leave when

"KYO!" Kyo turned around. Hiro was running towards him. He stopped and waited. Hiro stopped short. "It is you." he panted, his teacher had come up from behind him. "Is it true what my mom told me?" Hiro demanded. "That message you and Yuki left last night is it true?"

Kyo pointed to Akiko.

"That's him right there." Kyo said, "Sohma Akiko son of Sohma Akito and Sohma Shigure. Everything we said is true. Hatori confirmed it."

Hiro's eyes shook. He nodded.

"Er..." he said, suddenly.

"Yeah." Kyo said, waving his hand as he walked away.

"Bastard." Hiro muttered, though he was grateful that he didn't need to say thank you.

"Sohma Hiro, what was that about?"

"Oh, that was my cousin Sohma Kyo." Hiro said, quickly noticing he'd drawn a crowd with his shout and running. "He and another called last night and left a message saying we had a new heir in the Sohma family and that he was actually already five and it's a big deal so I wanted to confirm it. "

"I see." the teacher nodded with a smile. "You shouldn't scare people like that, Hiro."

"I'm sorry, sensei."

Kyo was there at noon to pick Akiko up but he wasn't alone. Shigure was with him and was laughing. Apparently, having intercepted Momiji the night before trying to go to Kureno's and had delivered the message himself. He was now laughing because it had been Kyo's question that had lead to the whole Zodiac and subsequently the entire family knowing that Akiko was now God. Kyo didn't know why Shigure found this so funny but he did.

Once they got home Kyo began training in the yard of course this lead to Akiko demanding to be taught Martial Arts as well. Then calling Ayame to make him a Gi.

Akiko quickly learned that learning to fight like Kyo was going to be hard but he would do it so that he and Kyo would have a lot in common. He realized that Kyo was a lot older than him but he didn't care Kyo was his. Kyo belonged to Akiko and no one would ever take Kyo from Akiko. EVER!

Everything was quiet until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was quiet until the next day.

Akiko was sitting down to lunch when Tohru went to answer the door. She came back with a girl that instantly began to loudly and violently confess her love for Kyo.

"KYO IS AKIKO'S!" Akiko bellowed. "YOU GET AWAY FROM KYO RIGHT NOW!"

Kagura quickly moved away from Kyo unable to disobey the small boy who instantly climbed into Kyo's lap and kissed his lips. So this was the boy they'd been talking about. This little boy was now God and their God seemed to have already laid claim to Kyo. With Akito it had been the exact opposite Kyo was hated and despised.

"It's nice to meet you, Kami-Dono." Kagura said, respectfully bowing to Akiko. "I apologize if my words or actions have hurt you in anyway. I am Sohma Kagura..."

Akiko frowned at the boar.

"Akiko is not caring who you are!" he snapped. "Kyo is Akiko's and you will never say you love him again!"

"Of course, Akiko." Kagura said, quickly.

She honestly didn't want to give her new God any reason to hate her or punish her. The child was only 5 but 5 year olds could be creative also she was worried to find out if Akiko had any of his mother in him.

"Akiko-sama, lunch is ready!" Tohru sang and served lunch. "Are you going to train with Kyo-kun after lunch?" she wondered. "I'm sorry I wont be able to watch you today."

Akiko really didn't care if she watched him train or not but she seemed to get flustered and worried when she saw him training. Yuki had explained to him and Kyo that Tohru was probably just worried that Akiko would get hurt training.

"Kyo is making sure Akiko is not getting hurt or Gure-tousan wouldn't let Akiko train." Akiko told her trying in his own way to try and sooth her fears. "Also Akiko's naptime mat needs washed because Ishida-san is pouring his juice all over it..."

"Washed no!" Shigure cried. "Don't you worry, Akiko!" he had Akiko in his arms. "Daddy will buy you a new one instantly!" He kissed his son's head and returned him to Kyo. "Don't you worry, Akiko daddy is on his way to Aya's right now!"

"AYA!" Akiko cheered loudly.

Tohru leaned into Kagura.

"Who is Aya?" she whispered.

"That is best talked about when Yuki isn't around." Kagura whispered back as Shigure stormed out of the house.

"Aya is Aya-tousan." Akiko said, having heard Tohru.

Tohru blinked stupidly. Akiko called Shigure Gure-tousan and she'd heard him call Hatori Tori-tousan and now there was an Aya-tousan? she was confused.

Yuki sighed.

"Kyo, don't you think it's time to start training." he said pointedly.

Kyo was annoyed but got the subtle hint so he took Akiko out into the yard.

"Akiko is very confused about who his parents actually are." Yuki explained to both girls. "He's been told that Akito is his mother but he's only seen Akito a handful of times and he's only talked to Akito once. But for as long as he can remember Shigure, Hatori and Ayame have always been there to take care of him and give him love and affection and anything and everything he's ever wanted so as far as he's concerned they are his parents."

"I see." Tohru said, nodding though she was still confused and didn't actually see at all.

Yuki doubted that she got it but looked at Kagura and knew that she had understood instantly what he was trying to say.

When Shigure returned he did indeed have a new naptime mat for Akiko it was in the shape of an orange cat and had a blanket that zipped around it. Akiko loved it instantly. He happily showed it off for an hour before Thoru announced that it was time for his bath.

Kagura blinked as she watched Thoru chase Akiko around the house and yard trying to catch him and give him a bath.

"Akiko, I'm gonna take a bath." Kyo yawned. "Come on."

"OKAY!" Akiko said, running to Kyo. "Bath time!"

Kagura cocked an eyebrow.

"He's the opposite of Akito." she said, softly.

"Don't worry so much." Shigure said, rubbing his hand gently into her head. "Be nice to Akiko and he'll be nice to you."

"and don't obsess over Kyo anymore." Yuki added, starting to help Thoru study. "You do that and you'll make him mad."

Kagura was silent for awhile.

"How is he when he's mad?" she wondered.

"I assure you that you don't need to worry." Shigure tried to sooth her.

He could tell that it wasn't working. He didn't blame her Akito had terrorized all of them for most if not all of their lives it would be hard adjusting to a new God. He sat there wondering how he could introduce his son to the rest of the Zodiac and who he should get to come over next. His mind went to Kureno. Yes, that would be perfect.

"NO!" Akiko screamed, running through the school yard. Thoru chased him. "NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM AKIKO!"

"Akiko, please, it's time to go home!" Thoru cried.

Yuki sighed and walked after them.

Akiko slammed into a girl with brown hair and clung to her.

"You take Akiko to main house!" Akiko demanded.

"Okay." Kisa said, taking Akiko's hand and leading him out of the school gates.

Akiko smirked. He'd lost the girl and now he'd get to go to main house and see Tori-tousan.

Hiro quickly caught up with Kisa and was shocked to see who she had with her. He quickly took the boy's other hand.

"Where do you want to go at Main House?" Kisa asked when they finally arrived.

"I want Tori-Tousan." Akiko told her. "Hatori."

That was easy enough they quickly went to Hatori's and went inside without bothering to knock.

"TORI-TOUSAN!"

Hatori had been pulling on a jacket having just gotten a frantic call from Yuki saying they'd lost Akiko. He sighed and scooped the child up. He rubbed his hand gently into Kisa's head.

"Thank you both for bringing Akiko to me." he told them. "What do you say, Akiko?"

"THANK YOU!" Akiko said, loudly.

Kisa giggled and waved as she and Hiro left.

Hatori made calls informing Shigure, Yuki and Kyo where Akiko was and got the little one a snack wondering why Akiko had wanted to come to Main House at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Akiko why did you come here to main house?" Hatori finally asked.

He was treated to being shown Akiko's new naptime mat. He nodded and indulged the boy. He was tensed when Akito was shown in.

"Akito-sama." Hatori said, standing.

Akiko blinked at the people who had come in.

"Okasan?" he asked pulling on Akito's kimono. "Okasan?"

"Yes." Akito said, softly and coughed into her hand. "Hello, Akiko. How are you? What do you have there?"

"Akiko is fine." Akiko told her as she was sat down. He sat across from her. "Akiko was sick two days ago too."

"Were you?" Akito wondered, and coughed a bit harder. She motioned Hatori away her attention focused on her son. Akiko nodded. "Did you come here alone? That's very dangerous you know."

"Akiko is having Zodiac kids bring him to Main House." Akiko smiled. "We go to same school. She was pretty with brown hair and big brown eyes."

"Ah, you mean Kisa the Tiger."

"Is that her name?" Akiko asked, trying to pour his mother some tea. Hatori was suddenly there helping him some servents giggled over how cute he was. "Akiko is meeting Kyo! Akiko is liking Kyo!"

Akito made a noise of disgust in her throat but didn't say anything.

"And yesterday Akiko is meeting Kagura the Boar. She tore up Shigure-tousan's house and had to fix the sliding door. Tousan was not happy."

"I would think not." Akito scoffed. "Have any of the others come to visit you? You live with Shigure and Yuki..."

"and Kyo and the girl."

"The girl?" Akito wondered sipping her tea.

"She is a servant." Akiko frowned looking up at Hatori. "Isn't she, Tori-tousan?"

"Well, I suppose so." Hatori said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, cuze she cooks for Akiko, and washes Akiko's clothes, and cleans the house." Akiko nodded. "Akiko doesn't like it when she tried to give Akiko a bath though. She's is very gentle but Akiko doesn't like baths."

Akito listened to her son babble on and on. It had been a very long time since she'd seen her son. Everyone seemed to think that she would act like Ren and hurt Akiko. She reached over and tucked some of his hair behind his ear making Akiko smile.

"Hello." Shigure sang entering Hatori's office where Akito and Akiko were. "Akiko, daddy is here!"

"Gure-tousan!" Akiko cheered as he was picked up and swung over Shigure's head. "Put Akiko down, Akiko is talking to Okasan!"

Shigure froze and looked at his wife. He smiled at Akito softly and sat Akiko down. He kissed Akito gently on the lips and then joined them.

"Really, what are you talking about?" Shigure wondered.

"A lot." Akiko said, hyperly. "Okasan is wanting to hear about school, and training with Kyo, and the girl..."

"Oh, yes." Akito said, sipping her tea. "I am very interested about this girl that is living with you, Shigure."

"Okay, you've caused enough trouble." Hatori said, picking Akiko up. "Kyo and Yuki must be getting very worried about you." He placed Akiko in Kureno's arms. "Kureno will take you home now."

"Akiko is not knowing Kureno!" Akiko protested.

"I am the Rooster." Kureno said, on a whim and sure enough that was all Akiko needed.

Tohru opened the door to see a man holding Akiko.

"Oh, thank Kami!" Tohru cried, letting them in. "Akiko-dono, I was so worried. Kyo and Yuki said I didn't need to be that you'd found some Sohmas to take you to the Main House but I couldn't help it." she smiled and called into the house. "Yuki, Kyo, Akiko is home!"

Yuki came out of the living room and Kyo down the steps.

"KYO!" Akiko cheered.

Kyo had Akiko in his arms in seconds.

"Kureno?" Yuki and Kyo asked.

"Kureno-Oji brought Akiko home." Akiko said, "Feed him!"

"Oh, yes, you're just in time." Tohru said, clapping her hands together. "Dinner is ready."

So they were soon sitting at the table.

"and...and Akiko got to spend a very long time talking to Okasan!" Akiko babbled.

Yuki choked on his dinner and Kyo had to stop himself from spewing his drink.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Both demanded.

"Akiko is fine but Gure-tousan might not be." Akiko said, innocently.

"You told Akito about Honda-san living here didn't you?" Yuki said, in a dead tone.

Akiko nodded.

Tohru just looked oblivious and Kureno was happily eating seconds.

Kisa and Hiro snuck over to the kindergarten during lunch. They both looked around for their little God.

"Is he sick?" Kisa wondered.

"No." both jumped and turned sure enough there was Akiko holding a ball. "Akiko is right here. Okasan says your name is Kisa."

"Yes, that's right." Kisa said, "and this is Hiro." she squatted down and added in a small voice. "He's the sheep."

Hiro blushed a bit.

"Oh, two of you." Akiko said, nodding. "It's nice meeting you!" he said loudly and shook their hands. "Now play ball with Akiko!"

Hiro was a bit annoyed as his friends watched him playing ball with Akiko and Kisa. They were just bouncing the ball back and forth between the three of them. He didn't want to do this but he couldn't disobey the small boy. He noted that Kisa seemed to be enjoying playing with Akiko and that warmed his heart.

Finally, teachers came looking for Akiko.

"Sohma-san, we don't bother the older kids." Akiko's teacher cried.

"Akiko is not bothering." Akiko told her. He pointed at Hiro and Kisa who were standing together they'd drawn a big crowd. "Hiro and Kisa are Sohmas too! So Akiko is not bothering at all!"

Hiro wanted to refute that statement but Kisa dug her elbow into his ribs and he literally bit his tongue. Then spoke.

"Akiko is fine really." he said, "Kisa and I didn't mind at all he is our little cousin after all."

Kisa was nodding.

"See?" Akiko said, superiorly. "Bye, Kisa!" She was shocked when Akiko hugged her. She hugged him back. "Bye, Hiro!" He highfived Hiro's hand then ran over to his teacher. "Return Akiko to class."

The teacher lead him away by the hand.

"Demanding little thing isn't he?" Hiro wondered.

Kisa giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Akiko rushed over to the big kids school as soon as class let out. He smashed into Kisa and she picked him up hugging him while walking towards the gate. 

"Kisa, take Akiko to Okaasan, please?" 

"I'd really rather not." Kisa informed the small God. "How about I take you back Hatori and he can take you to Akito." 

"Okay, deal!" Akiko cheered. 

"Why do you want to see Akito?" Hiro wondered walking over. 

"Akiko never gets to see or talk to Okaasan because Gure-tousan is scared Okaasan might hurt Akiko." Akiko informed. " But Akiko talked to Okaasan for hours yesterday and never got hurt. Okaasan wont hurt Akiko it was Ren Bachan that hurted Akiko at New Years that time ago." 

Hiro and Kisa exchanged looks.

* * *

Hatori sighed as he opened his door to see Kisa, Hiro, and Akiko for the second day in a row. 

"You know this wouldn't happen if we had Shigure's number." Hiro said, spotting Hatori's cellphone in his hand. He grabbed it. "Hello, is this Shigure? It's Hiro I've got to tell you something that Akiko let slip to us as we brought him here." He listened. "The brats fine. He and Kisa get along great." he listened for a bit then spoke. " He said he wanted Kisa to take him to Akito but Kisa refused." Hiro nodded as Shigure spoke. "Well, that's the thing, Shigure, Akiko said, no one let him around Akito because you're all afraid that Akito will hurt him?" Shigure confirmed this. "Well, Akiko told us that Akito hasn't hurt him that it was and quote "Ren Bachan that hurt Akiko at New Years that time ago." unquote. So can Akiko be allowed to see Akito he really wants to." Hiro listened for a bit before handing Hatori back the phone. "He wants to talk to you." he turned to a maid who was bringing tea. "Shigure wants Akiko to be taken to Akito." 

"Yes, of course." the maid said, and bowed. "Young Master, lets go see the Master shall we?" 

"Okay!" Akiko beamed, "Bye, Kisa." he hugged her. "Bye, Hiro." Hiro high-fived the child. "Akiko can't wait to see Okaasan!"

* * *

Akito was shocked when Akiko was brought into her room. 

"OKAASAN!" Akiko cheered running towards her his arms wide open. "Akiko has come to see you again!" 

Akito caught him and hugged him close, tears filling her eyes a bit. She smiled and kissed Akiko's hair. 

"How did you get here, Akiko?" Akito wondered. "Did the Tiger bring you again?" 

"Yep, she carried me all the way here and Sohma Hiro the sheep protected us." 

Akito was shocked to hear this but nodded. 

"Akiko is hoping to see Okaasan more!" Akiko beamed, up at her. "Akiko will explain to Gure-tousan and maybe Okaasan can pick me up from school sometimes, or from Shishou's!" 

"You take Martial Arts?" 

"Akiko will be when Shishou comes back from training!" Akiko beamed, "Right now Akiko is learning from Kyo!" 

"Akiko is wanting to learn how to dance too! Akiko wants to do Acting like on t.v.! It looks so much fun!" 

Akito nodded and held Akiko she tried to remember when the last time she'd been allowed to hold Akiko like this was. She knew that she'd been allowed to hold him when he was born for a short time, after that she was sure that she'd never been allowed to hold Akiko until now and he seemed content on staying in her lap. She liked that.

* * *

"Okaasan, I was wondering why you and Gure-Tousan don't live together." Akiko asked hours later as Shigure entered the room. "Are you divorced? A girl in my class says her parents are divorced. They don't live together. Don't you love each other? Don't you love Akiko?" 

"Yes," Akito said, hugging her son who hadn't moved from her lap. "of course I love you, Akiko. I've loved you since the day you were born! I loved you before that! and of course I love Shigure........" 

"Why we not live together?" Akiko insisted. 

"Now, Akiko." Shigure said, hugging them both. "It is complicated besides it's not a good idea for Akito to be around Kyo or Yuki....." 

"Akiko loves Kyo!" Akiko declared. "Kyo and Akiko will get married! We will! WE WILL! AKIKO WILL MARRY KYO!" 

Akito was shocked but was quick to try and calm her son. 

"and Akiko likes Yuki-Nii." 

"Yuki-nii?" Akito deadpanned. "Listen, Akiko, you know how Ren Bachan is sick?" 

"Tori-Tousan says Ren Bachan is sick in the head." 

"That's right." Akito said, "Well, Okasan was a very angry at Ren Bachan for making her be raised a boy and I took it out on the Zodiac. Yuki and Kyo hate me and are afraid of me. I was very mean to Kyo and Yuki more than any of the others." 

"Kyo and Yuki will see that you have changed!" Akiko said, "But until then Okaasan can come over one day a week and pick Akiko up from school. TOMORROW! Okaasan will come spend the night tomorrow! Pick Akiko up from school tomorrow! The Girl will cook us a wonderful meal! You and Gure-Tousan can tuck Akiko in, and play games with Akiko, and help Akiko with his homework! IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!" 

Shigure and Akito werent's o sure about that but were at a loss as to how they were going to get out of this. Akito really didn't want to scare Yuki or even Kyo with her pressence but couldn't see away out of this without hurting Akiko's feelings.

* * *

Akiko was bouncing after school the next day. 

"Are you going to Main House again today?" Hiro asked Akiko as he and Kisa walked up. 

"AH!" Akiko cried. "You cant' be here!" He cried. "I don't want you scared and hate me!" 

"I don't think I could ever hate you." Kisa said, hugging Akiko who happily hugged her back. 

"Then you have to go!" Akiko insisted pushing her. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"What's going on?" Hiro demanded. "Why would we be scared?" 

"Because Okaasan says that all of you hate and are scared of her!" Akiko said, "And Okaasan is picking Akiko up from school today! Okaasan promised! Now go home! Akiko will play with you on Monday!" 

Kisa and Hiro stared at Akiko in shock. 

"There you are." the three looked to see Kureno. Kureno bent down holding an orange kitty backpack with a long leash he put it on Akiko he snapped it in front so that it wouldn't come off. "There we go. " Akito walked up and Kureno wrapped the leash around her wrist. "Akito, here is Akiko." 

"Akiko is leashed!" Akiko cried, trying to unsnap the buckle. "No fair, Kureno, Akiko is having problems with these still!" He frowned as he tried to part the buckle. "Oh, Kisa and Hiro are going home now!" 

"Yes, please." Kisa said, almost frantically. She hugged Akiko and kissed his head. "See you on Monday." 

"See ya." Hiro said, and high fived him. 

They both then made their escape. 

Akito hugged Akiko who forgot the buckle and cheered that his Okaasan was picking him up from school. 

"Come on, Akiko." Akito said, setting him down. "I"m not healthy enough to walk you home so Kureno is driving us." 

"Okay, Okaasan!" Akiko cheered, "Do you have a carseat? Akiko is still supposed to use a carseat."

* * *

"Sohma-san, Kyo why are you dragging your feat?" Thoru asked as they reached the school gate. "We have company coming tonight." 

"Exactly." Both males answered. "We don't want to see her." 

"Akiko is going to be so happy tonight! Both of his parents in the same home!" Thoru said, happily. 

"She's not listening to us." Yuki complained. 

"Listen girl!" Kyo snapped. "You don't know Akito like we do!" 

"This'll be fun!" Thoru persisted. 

"LISTEN TO US!"

* * *

Akiko burst into the house still trying to undo his leash. 

"GURE-TOUSAN!" he bellowed. "GURE-TOUSAN!" 

"Akiko-sama?" Thoru asked, coming into the entry way. "Please keep your voice down inside. Shigure is in the bathroom. Yuki is in his room and Kyo is on the porch." 

"Whatever!" Akiko snapped. "Undo this at once!" 

"Oh, how cute." Thoru giggled. "All you have to do is push these towards each other while pulling this part here and you're free." 

Akiko took the kitty back pack/leash off and set it by the door where he took off his shoes. 

"Okaasan! Okaasan!" Akito smiled and hugged Akiko. "Okaasan, this is the girl!" 

"The girl right." Akito said, in an even tone. 

"With that I'm leaving, Akito." Kureno said, bowing. 

"Okay, bye , Kureno-Oji!" Akito called waving. "Have fun! Remember you don't have to pick Okaasan up until my bedtime tomorrow!" 

"Nice to meet you Sohma-sama." Thoru said, bowing. 

Yuki was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs looking red in the face and coughing into his hand. He bowed deeply. 

"Welcome, Akito." Yuki said. 

"Hello, Yuki." Akito said. 

"Hey, I thought I heard..... " Kyo froze in the door way to the living room. "Hello, Akito." 

"Hello, Kyo." Akito said, lifting Akito in to his arms followed by the backpack leash. "Now where is Shigure for real?" 

"He stepped out to see Ayame about something." Yuki reported. 

"No, Kyo!" Akiko cried. "Akiko wants Okaasan to play with him!" 

"Akiko-sama, remember Shigure says you have to do your homework before playing." Thoru said, "I made you a wonderfull after school snack. " 

Akito smiled and took her son kissing his head. 

"Akiko, does Shigure make you do your homework before playing?" 

"Yes." Akiko pouted. 

"Then we do your homework before we play." Akito said, she followed Yuki to the table. "What is your homework? " 

"Akiko has to draw a picture of everyone who lives in Akiko's house. " Akiko said, "and this note is for parents." 

Akito took the note and began reading it. 

"I see. " Akito said, nodding. "Akiko, who normally tucks you in at night?" 

"Gure-tousan always tucks Akiko in and reads Akiko a story." Akiko said, as Thoru set down his art supplies and let him begin his homework while she went to get his snack. "What's it say, Okaasan?" 

"It says that Akiko needs to spend more practicing his reading." Akito informed. "That you only scored a 20% on your reading test today." 

"Akiko did?" Akiko asked, "That is better than last year when Akiko only scored a 1%! Akiko is doing so good!"

"Akiko 20% isn't good." Kyo said. 

"What is good then?" 

"100% is the best." Kyo informed, "then it goes down from there can you count down from 10?" 

"Akiko is not stupid." Akiko snapped. "100, 90, 80, 70, 60, 50, 40, 30, 20, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Akiko can count proper to 100 and proper back from 100....." his lip began trembling as he caught up. "AKIKO, IS BAD AT READING! AKIKO IS FAILING! AKIKO IS NO GOOD! BAD, AKIKO! BAD! BAD! BAD!" 

Akiko was being held by Akito who stopping Akiko from bashing his head on the table but he was pulling his hair his eyes were wild and he was crying. She was in shock what was going on with her son? Shigure had never told her about Akiko doing this before. She was worred as she held him and tried to calm him.


End file.
